


不可抑制

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 。塵埃落定於日本國定居的故事。雙向暗戀前提。旁觀視角
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇的原因是因為想看在旁人的兩人是什麼感覺w

出征的時間比想像的久，原預定一周可以討伐完成，錯估了被佔領的範圍與頑強抵抗，終於在第一場冬雪來臨前驅逐全部的魔物，十五天日以繼夜、步步為營的戰線在疲累與興奮中收拾行李，而傳信的鴿子在第一時間帶著好消息飛向王城。

帶隊的指揮官是大藩主的次子，力求表現，原是希望找個簡單的任務讓這名次子能立個戰功，沒想到事情還是出了差錯，年輕的指揮官陷入困窘的局面。

大家的鬥志和體力肉眼可見地不斷地流失，諏諉領主像是英雄成為膠著戰唯一的明燈。

黑鋼大人的緊急馳援無疑終結了一場消耗戰，幾乎以一人之力獵殺了魔物的頭領，失去大腦的敵方大軍毫無組織地往四處流竄，略趨於下風的情勢扭轉，而我們有我國最強戰神鎮守，勝利已是預料之中。

即使有如此勝利，也仍超出了軍部的預估規模，回程的路上逐漸消退的興奮，取而代之是思鄉的心與疲憊的身體。

黑鋼大人無疑是此役最大的功臣，在軍隊裡他的神蹟早已廣傳在任何一支部隊中，事實上任何大名或藩主之子都希望能擁有黑鋼大人一般，成為武士道的象徵，即使他實際上直屬於皇家的忍者，不曾屬於軍隊的一員，無所畏懼的自信與俐落的身手象徵著一股絕對的力量，難以抗拒亦無限嚮往。

我有幸能親眼看到黑鋼大人的實戰，我深刻地了解任何質疑他的人都是自以為是的蠢才。

回程的路上我自告奮勇跟隨大人在隊伍前方探查危險，或許是冬日將近，野獸在山洞裡冬眠，一路上還算順利，但漸冷的空氣催促著我們，真正的危險步步緊逼，雪消耗著大夥的體力，越慢抵達皇城，傷員增加與糧食不足的問題冉冉而上。

基於盲目的信心，相信我們能避免這些可能的發生。

黑鋼大人雖不在意自身藩主的身分，我們小小無名的百姓也不敢跟大人稱兄道弟，不過身分差距也不能妨礙底下人對這個傳說中人物的好奇眼光。

一路上黑鋼大人除了必要的回報外甚少發言，我想他應該是個寡言冷淡的人，幾次休息時的閒話聊天也只是遠遠的坐在外圍做自己的事，有勇氣搭話的人嘗試數次後自討沒趣地放棄了，但這都不能阻止大家對他的好奇越發濃厚。

誰不想多知道一點偶像的事情呢？

黑鋼大人戰績以外的傳聞並不多，這群忍者們懂得隱藏自己的消息，連些毫無意義的小道消息也價值不菲。

大部分的人都知道有段時間黑鋼大人離開了我國進行了秘密任務，很長一段時間沒有人知道他去哪裡，直到去年春初的突然回歸又不見蹤影，直到今年貌似才安定了下來，身旁跟著一個異國術師，是黑鋼大人的上賓。

至於那個異國術師法伊，如果你想多知道他的消息，只要在皇城內的大街上，總是能遇到的，人很有趣也相當溫柔友善，幫助月讀公主加固境內結界深受器重的樣子，雖然來歷沒有可靠消息，人民早對這外來貴客投以好感。

奇怪的是，將他帶回的黑鋼大人卻甚少出現在他身邊。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

前往佔領區時充斥著壓抑與嚴肅，專注和隨時緊繃的神經銳化了所有感官，雖然危機四伏仍無損地到達目的地；回程的鬆懈是自然的，指揮官也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼看著散漫的隊伍。

「西方沒有異常，喂，你那邊有看到什麼魔物或野獸留下來的痕跡嗎？」黑鋼大人向我詢問著我負責的區域。

當我知道自己要跟黑鋼大人一起執行偵察任務時，我異常地緊張和不可避免的興奮，能跟仰慕已久的大人一起行動是不可多得的機會。

「報告，並沒有異常或可疑痕跡……？大人？」正當我如實稟報時，黑鋼大人嚴肅的臉卻更加凝重，他沒有看著我，是看著遠處的森林，聚精會神地看著。

我並沒有感受到任何動靜，但黑鋼大人卻囑咐我告訴後方的部隊往西方繞路而行，滿懷疑問下卻也來不及詢問大人，他拔出佩刀往森林的深處前進。

下次再看到大人，右肩到上臂被鮮血染紅，披風也被扯掉了一半，刀鋒上還有未乾涸的血沿著刀鋒滴落，被驚嚇的我忍不住詢問著大人的傷勢與情況，

「不過是大意了，是一群魔獸，大概是找到了甚麼結界的漏洞混進來躲在森林裡的，危險已經排除。」

「對、對不起，這明明是我負責的區域卻沒有發現異常，實在失職！」

「…其實我也只是感覺到不尋常的動靜，進去才發現而已，也被我殺了，不用太過自責。」黑鋼不在意地回復，他隨便用了布料擦拭沾染的血跡。

「可是…讓您受傷…」因為自己的大意而失職還始大人受傷，令我十分愧疚。

「小傷而已，回去。」對於自己的傷勢毫不在意，不想等他多說什麼，朝著部隊方向前進。

「大人，至少要回隊醫那處理一下傷勢，還要通報給統帥，回報魔獸的問題。」我鼓起勇氣向黑鋼大人說著，若黑鋼大人因為我而有三長兩短，我小小的賤命也不可能有什麼好下場。

「算了，既然你那麼堅持，不過通報就免了，回皇城我會親自和公主匯報。」黑鋼拗不過小兵的堅持，他還是妥協了。

既然黑鋼大人不堅持，我也不好多說什麼，默默提醒自己在還沒抵達之前永遠不要掉眼輕心。

不過那個傷真的沒事嗎？

我看著黑鋼大人吃力地舉起手，我想上前幫助，他的眼神明確拒絕我的靠近。

身為小兵，適可而止是他們放在心中的格言。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

雖然在意黑鋼大人的傷勢，更重要的是堅守自己的職責，不能再增加其他人的負擔和風險。

戰戰競競的三天後清晨，終於依稀可以見到遠方皇城的輪廓，我和家人來自於其他的附屬國，沒有人會等著我，即使心裡想著家卻比不上看見時來的真實，更多的是完成一個重大任務的成就感和越發深切的思念。

我想念我的父母與妻兒，不知剛出生的兒子還認不認得我？父母身體依舊硬朗嗎？玲蘭收到我的信了嗎？

預計落日之前便能抵達，大夥在中午時的交最後一份家書給傳令兵。

黑鋼大人收到了信卻從未回覆，僅遞交了報告書(如果那簡略到無法理解的信箋也算的話，不得不說，黑鋼大人在書信上的簡練程度令人捏把冷汗)，便去找了軍醫換藥。

多日的相處，我知道黑鋼大人並不冷漠，對待他人的態度也並沒有傳聞的來的張揚，但顯然他對很多事都不甚關心，除了任務本身他幾乎沒有甚麼反應，就是不鹹不淡回覆語助詞而已。

唯獨每次他看著信時，慎重緩慢地讀完後收進披風內的夾層中。

臉色如常，從我自己的觀察中還是認為他少了點嚴肅的戾氣，但我也僅能猜測無法證實。

至於誰的信，根據地下賭盤，目前賠率最低是月讀公主，次之為蘇摩大人，少數人認為是法伊大人，不過目前還只能知道法伊大人是跟隨黑鋼大人來到我國，雖然各方人士都說全國上下敢直接開黑鋼玩笑的恐怕只有皇室高層外，就只有法伊大人了；而在我看來，法伊大人對誰都是這樣的調調，沒有參考價值。

法伊大人大概不清楚身為日本國嚴格的上下關係代表甚麼意義吧。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

到達皇城外時，不意外地受到廣大的平民歡迎，到處都是迎接的歡呼聲，家眷在翹首盼望的找到自己的丈夫或愛人，而天照陛下親臨更是難得的恩賜。

天照大人穿著儀式用的戰袍迎接隊伍，她直直地看著黑鋼大人，眼中似乎有點調侃意味，不過很快地她就撇開視線，去迎接那個藩主次子，身為天皇，基本的人際關係還是要先顧慮周到。

而我四處張望找尋有沒有認識的人。

令人意外地，法伊大人也在皇家的隊伍中，當他看到我們這裡時，他十分的欣喜，一副想迎上來卻又在下一刻縮回去，甚至想不動聲色地離開原處。

黑鋼大人顯然注意到了，原以為他只會狐疑地看著後不理睬。

他選擇擅自脫離大隊伍，快步走向前抓住想開溜的人，重來沒有看過從容的黑鋼大人有一刻焦躁的樣子。

在一片歡慶中沒有人注意到這個小插曲，大家都沉靜在久違的和平與音樂中，無暇顧及其他。

鬼使神差下，我偷偷地觀察著他們(雖然在之前我也沒少做這件事，嘿)，

他們拉拉扯扯到一處角落，黑鋼大人一臉不滿也沒鬆手，法伊大人向是有很多情緒，想掙脫但猶豫不決，幾次來回後耗盡耐心的黑鋼大人僵硬的說著

「來都來了，還躲甚麼？」

「…黑鋼沒資格說我。」

挑了挑眉，才無奈地嘆了口氣。

「只是不想告訴你讓你胡思亂想，這傷沒什麼大不了的。」

「哼，這倒也是。」

「……你人生地不熟衝過來幫我也早結束了，只會多一口要飯的，讓糧食減少更快吧。」

「所以你就一直不肯回信嗎？」顯然地，現在我完全能肯定那些信都是出自他之手。

黑鋼大人沒有回答，他把法伊大人拉近懷裡，環抱對方輕拍他的後腦勺後，把手放在後頸與腰上，微微搖晃著身軀，因為身高差的緣故倒像是法伊大人依偎著，或許知道多說無益，他也不再指責什麼，用力的回抱一下便推開對方的懷抱。

或許是一種無聲的道歉，而我也得知他倆的關係並沒以想像中的生疏，不過對於朋友間懷抱過於黏膩了些。

「是康介嗎？這裡這裡！」我聽到熟悉的聲音，轉身看到是住在皇城經商的叔叔，他標誌性的大嗓門穿過了人群，我趕緊迎上去，免得被兩名大人發現自己在偷聽。

後來我再也沒有看到他們兩個人，無法得知後續的事情，再次得知他們消息的時候他們已經再次離開了這個國家。

回到家鄉後，我只有把這個小故事說給玲蘭聽，離開時剛出生的兒子，現在已經大了不少，被我抱在懷裡時，踏實和滿足充盈在我心中，就是久違的歸屬感吧！若是兒子別直接尿在我手上就好了，玲蘭在旁憋笑看我出糗才笑笑地接過兒子，俐落地幫他換上新的尿布，而親爹我學會第一件事就是幫兒子洗尿布。

一整天忙完後，在睡前我總是抱著她躺在床上享受短暫的兩人時光，在懷中的她聽完後似乎覺得很有意思，小聲地竊笑又說我是遲鈍的笨蛋。

玲蘭是村裡最聰明美麗的女孩，我可是趕走眾多追求者後才娶到心儀的她。

有時我真不懂，為何玲蘭總是認為我是個笨蛋呢？

想起自己嗑嗑巴巴地求婚時，玲蘭就是這個低頭笑的樣子。 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。同事件的兩人視角(可能有些亂，請多擔待)

法伊已經習慣日本國的生活，一直以來他對生活品質沒有甚麼要求，但黑鋼調侃他是對價值沒甚麼概念。

法伊知道的概念很兩極，一個囚犯只有一身破衣，皇親國戚的氣派建築和柔軟細緻的精緻衣物，而市井小民或普通人家，他覺得是兩者之間卻又想不出個具體畫面，

過去與普通幾乎掛不上勾的他，普通反而是最難的事情。

即使黑鋼貴為領主，他似乎也沒認為這間房子有那裡特別的，第一天參觀完黑鋼家時他的評價是樸素又空曠。

回顧旅行上的種種，與其說法伊隨遇則安，倒不如是王子般的天真。

但又如何呢？黑鋼不需要讓法伊擔心他們的生活問題。

這次回來是因為知世的委託，邊境的魔獸又開始蠢蠢欲動，眼看前線僵持不下逐漸被動的情勢，考量繼續投入兵力的損失擴大，日照不得不請自己的妹妹找上正在與法伊享受如同熱戀兩人世界的黑鋼。

很不幸的是，回到日本國的半年多仍無法下定決心告白的黑鋼聽到要上前線支援的命令時，傳訊官顫抖地目不直視忍者首領的殺人紅眼，唯恐自己會未上戰場先陣亡，等待良久後黑鋼還是不情不願地接下這個任務，他總是無法拒絕知世與國家的請求。

當黑鋼著裝後，法伊才從市集玩回來，法伊在皇城內已經無人不曉，白天黑鋼需要處理一些領地事務時，他便會去市集或商業街串門子，雖然是個生面孔，但法伊憑著開朗的個性和天皇的信任，很快地融入皇城的平民圈。

黑鋼很少去人多的地方，一方面是個性問題，另一方面是自己的身分容易遇上暗殺或突襲的政敵，除了春初剛回來帶法伊走幾次，他就放著法伊自己在城下町玩樂。

他簡略和法伊說自己必須去馳援，可能最近都不會回來，如果有甚麼需要找管事打點。

法伊楞著聽著，眼神黯了下來，猶猶豫豫地想說什麼，但他選擇什麼都不講，只是祝黑鋼能大勝歸來，黑鋼怎麼會不清楚法伊想著什麼？當他有想隱藏時，他總是公式地微笑說著公式的話。  
他知道法伊不想造成他的困難，既心疼又無奈，法伊可以不顧自己生死成全別人，寧可毫不在乎，也不想透露一點脆弱。

無法以言語說動，他默默地學習從蛛絲馬跡看到縫隙中的真心，他想要更多，唯有說出口才有回應的可能，當縫隙越來越大，他抓住他的手，但千言萬語要如何傾訴，難如登天。

知世知道他們之間彆扭的關係，兩個離不開的人卻總是卡在最後一關，她睿智又有所保留地建議「有時真實沒有你想像中的困難，只是欠缺點機緣」。

他在路途上思索著法伊的隱忍和相處的所有，想著未來，眼前明是戰場，就像他的前半生的日常。

他對未來的想像從沒有這麼清楚過。

\-------------------------------------------------------

法伊自認自己沒有立場阻止黑鋼的任務，命令就是命令，過多的言語和情緒反而會影響大局。

他不曾進入群體生活，他接觸許多委託者或感謝他的居民，他總覺得事不關己，做了該做的事情而已不是嗎？

旅行改變了他很多，他承認他無法冷漠地對待他們，愛一個人不是罪過，他給了你更多的勇氣與包容。

排斥了全世界，也活的越來越卑微，幸好他還有人願意接納他。

他愛著黑鋼，強烈地不能否認。

他也害怕失去黑鋼，黑鋼愛著自己嗎？不想承認，到了百歲年紀時還像個情竇初開的少年為心上人每日惶惶不安。

幸福又美好的日子會隨著哪天消失，明知道開口不難，因為禁不起拒絕而寧可保持現狀，自豪的大心臟碎的連渣都不剩。

喜歡是放肆，愛是克制。

聽到黑鋼的緊急任務，他知道任何黑鋼的輕描淡寫都絕對不是簡單的事情，知世曾說黑鋼自從魔獸驅逐出國境後幾乎沒有需要他的地方，而次元的失衡也已塵埃落定，國泰平安的平和年代，他能做的就是只能由他做的事情。

他強作鎮定地道別，或許說他不認為會出事，只是感到不安。

但隨著戰役超乎預期的久時，枯黃的葉子已經落光，冬天即將降臨，他開始惶恐，不理智的想著會不會出了甚麼事，他寫的信雜亂無章，夜晚被自己的夢嚇醒。

當無法看到黑鋼時，他總是會想起自己殘破的過去，一切都失去控制的頭腦風暴，他知道自己的狀況很糟，他想責怪黑鋼的沉默寡言，他總是無法得知黑鋼的處境，焦慮、害怕和無助正在壓垮神經。

不全的訊息會造成更多的恐慌，黑鋼會帶來簡略的總結報告，不是當地人對於情況很難有主觀以外的想法，知世或黑鋼家的管事體貼地說明戰事的進展，在冬季初雪來之前黑鋼便會回來，戰局是樂觀的，我身陷在皇城的牢籠中。

『想去找他，眼中的他才是活生生的他。』

99%的信任頂不過1%的危險，情人擔心出征的心上人原來是這麼痛苦的折磨。

原以為戰事結束就可以放鬆時，日照卻看到一封回報時皺了一下眉，看了一眼知世，敏感的法伊發現出了意外，而黑鋼是負責回報的人，那就一定有甚麼事。

心被提到尖上，每天旁敲側擊想知道更多訊息，除了知道知世加固了結界的漏洞外，他對黑鋼的情況仍一無所知。

幸好三天後，傳訊官終於能直接獲得第一手情報，落日前，部隊便會到達。

日照同意他進入接待的行列中，城中陷入歡慶的氣氛中，連日的壞心情也沖淡了不少，大街休市，久違的勝利給了人們瘋狂的藉口，大街小巷都是出來看熱鬧的群眾。

在一片狼狽的隊伍中，他看見身形高大的黑鋼，興奮不言而喻，卻也看見他手上明顯有傷和包紮的痕跡。

一種憤怒和委屈湧上心頭，他頭也不回離開了隊伍。  
\--------------------------------------------------------

他知道法伊一定看到他了，但直接跑掉倒是出乎他意料。

法伊常常有寫信，言語中混亂無章大概知道法伊的情緒不是很好，而知世或日照也有提到這件事。

他受傷的事隱瞞不想讓他想太多，但似乎讓他更生氣了。

自知理虧的他還是跟了上去，他沒有跑得很遠，但看到他追上來又走得更遠，一來一往像是生氣的小動物不想被抓到。

黑鋼抓起法伊的手，試圖掙扎未果後，悶悶地不打算理他。

「來都來了，還躲甚麼？」黑鋼故意問著

「…黑鋼沒資格說我。」聽到法伊的抱怨，黑鋼確信自己的沉默美意惹怒了心上人。

他挑了眉，嘆了口氣，為自己辯白。

「只是不想告訴你讓你胡思亂想，這傷沒什麼大不了的。」身為靠武力吃飯的，受過更嚴重的傷數都數不清，不過疼還是挺疼的。

「哼，知道就好。」法伊大概知道生悶氣沒甚麼用，但又沉不住氣，回嘴道，在黑鋼眼中倒是想到撒嬌兩個字。

黑鋼也只是在腦中飄過了這個想法，他知道現在講出來絕對不會有好下場。

「……你人生地不熟衝過來幫我也早結束了，只會多一口要飯的，讓糧食減少更快吧。」黑鋼試圖解釋自己的行為。

「所以你就一直不肯回信嗎？」委屈的彷彿是替換人格的法伊，讓黑鋼難得看到法伊脆弱的一面。

在黑鋼認知中，法伊是知曉大局觀的人，他知道哪些事情是必要的風險。

與此同時，法伊也對自己無法像以往冷靜調侃感到絕望，他總覺得自己把一切都暴露給眼前的人。

黑鋼沒有回答，把法伊拉近懷裡，環抱對方輕拍他的後腦勺後，把手放在後頸與腰上，微微搖晃著身軀，因為身高差的緣故倒像是法伊依偎著。

「我承認不該甚麼都不說，我道歉。」

看著黑鋼主動地示弱，倒是讓法伊氣消了不少。

或許知道多說無益，他也不再指責什麼，用力的回抱一下便推開對方的懷抱。

氣氛正好，被推開感到莫名其妙的黑鋼看著法伊。

「你怎麼可以丟下你親親愛人，讓我難過這麼久，哼，我不喜歡黑大人了，我要找新的男朋友！」法伊浮誇地說著

一個措手不及，被搶先告白不說，結果剛得知後就被甩是……？

看著還在一臉矇的黑鋼，法伊產生一種勝利的優越感，內心的小惡魔跑了出來。

「你這甚麼……！」

柔軟的雙唇蜻蜓點水般碰了一下黑鋼的嘴，只留下淡淡的香味。

或許是爆發完後突然發現害羞這件事，低著頭抱緊黑鋼不去正眼看他。

經歷一整段大起大落，黑鋼現在也不想去理解法伊快速轉折的情緒變化的前後始末，但身為一個剛確立關係的情人，他總知道自己需要做什麼。

他低下頭，兩個人距離為零，細細地感受對方的氣息合而為一，以吻封緘。

END.


End file.
